


By Your Leave

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, Love Triangle, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake loses Heath to Michelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Leave

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this little drabble takes place in the middle of filming Brokeback Mountain.

Jake Gyllenhaal is nothing close to stupid. He sees the heat as soon as Heath is introduced to Michelle. They have chemistry. A startlingly silent, soft chemistry that lacks fire but makes up for it by exuding an extraordinary amount of intimacy. All of which makes it easy to feel jealous whenever Heath smiles at the mere mention of her name. Because he's pretty damn positive the other man doesn't wear that same smile at the mention of his. Heath has told him more than once that what they have does not compare to what he shares with Jake.

 

Jake would like to believe that. He really would. Especially right now when he's buried balls deep inside Heath, who's writhing around in a display of unapologetic wantonness as he grunts and growls. Jake tries to convince himself it means something that when Heath comes he does so with his eyes open, staring directly into Jake's. The problem is everyone knows the two young leading men have been sleeping together since the beginning of the shoot, but all the other cast members and crew ever want to talk about is how sweet Michelle looks on Heath's arm.

 

When Jake pulls out Heath is too busy basking in the afterglow to catch the wetness of his gaze. And Jake isn't stupid. He always knows when to walk away. He holds the other man tenderly until he falls asleep, and, only then, whispers goodbye.


End file.
